Various example embodiments described in the present disclosure relate to an apparatus and method for controlling a wearable electronic device.
In electronic devices, a variety of sensors, such as a gyro sensor, a geomagnetic sensor, an acceleration sensor, a Global Positioning System (GPS) sensor, a tilt sensor, and the like, may be utilized. The gyro sensor may be utilized, for example, to measure aspects of rotation of a mobile terminal and determine a direction based thereon. The geomagnetic sensor may be utilized, for example, to measure aspects of a bearing of the mobile terminal. The acceleration sensor may be utilized, for example, to measure shaking or aspects of motion of the mobile terminal. The GPS sensor may be utilized, for example, to determine aspects of a location of the mobile terminal. The tilt sensor may be utilized, for example, to measure aspects of tilt when the mobile terminal is rotated or laid down.
The above-described various sensors may be included within the housing of the electronic device. Since sensors incorporated in the housing of the electronic device are generally not located at the exact center of the electronic device, calibration is often desirable to derive more accurate or exact sensor values.